Who will Duncan Choose?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Gwen or Courtney? Duncan finally makes a choice in this parody!


Disclaimer: I own jack shit!

A/N: I'm writing this as I go, I don't know what's going to happen! Don't be offended

Duncan was hot and he knew it, all the girls wanted him! He was sure of it and this situation just proved it to him, He was surprised to see even a few guys wanted him. He was currently standing at some unknown location like Africa or someplace like that standing next to Chris who seemed confused.

There in a giant pile of mud on the ground was Gwen and Courtney rolling around in the mud screaming at each other and beating the shit out of each other, He wasn't sure how but somehow Harold had managed to get into the fight too! This is the part that confused him.

Currently how the situation was looking was, the 3 of them were muddy as hell and Courtney had somehow managed to take off her pants and was now attempting to choke Gwen with them, Gwen was fighting just as hard, kicking her in the face with her gothy boots, Harold was slapping whoever he could when he got the chance and Lashawna was giving Duncan dirty looks.

"He's mine!" Courtney screamed with many exclamation marks "I dated him for 2 seasons and stuff! I can change him!"

"You need to share!" Gwen yelled back and they rolled in the mud some more "I wanted to date him too cause we are both Goths!"

"I want Duncan!" Harold randomly yelled "by winning Duncan's love I'll prove to Lashawna how manly I am!"

They then decided that to prove who loved Duncan more they would type in misspelled script format with all sorts of unneeded exclamation points to show they were really angry! Duncan dumped Chocolate sauce on himself while all this was happening so that the winner could lick it off.

Courtney: U BOYFRIEND KISSER! HE IS MYNE!111

Gwen: BUT I R IS GOTH!

Harold: I LOVE YOU DUNCAN! BUT I'M ALLERGIC TO CHOCOLATE!111!

The 3 of them then decided to roll around in the mud even more, they weren't actually even fighting now because they all sucked at it and were too busy looking at Duncan's chocolate covered body.

Courtney: I THUNKED WE WERE FRIENDS! Y U KISS MY MAN IN THE SHIT HOUSE ON A CHEAP CRAPPY AIROPLANE?

"Hey!" Chris shouted in normal non misspelled script form because he was the host "My bathroom on the plane is always super clean! So it has a camera? That's totally legal as long as I warn you all it's there!"

Gwen: HE CAME IN DA BATHROOM FRIST!1 I WAS ALREADY IN THERE WHEN HE KISSED ME! DEN TYLER SAW EVERYTHING AND RUINED MY LIFE AND TH SHORT FRIENDSHIP WE HAD!

Harold: I WISH I WUZ ABLE 2 MAKE OUT WITH DUNCAN!

Duncan finally licked all the chocolate off of himself and then commanded the 3 of them to stand up, which because they all worshipped Duncan like he was some amazing god, The 3 of them had cuts and bruises and blood all over them.

"I've made my decision" Duncan told them as they all got sparkly eyed and smiled

"Yay!" They all shouted and ran back to the plane and were magically in clean clothes and no longer muddy.

"I have 2 girls and guy standing here in front of me" Duncan sighed on the plane "Sadly, I only have one rose and 2 of you will not be sleeping in my horrible corner of the loser class that I call my own"

The 3 lined up.

"Courtney" Duncan told her "You have been nothing but a bitch and a complete control freak ever since season 1 and I wish I never dated you, even if you were hot! Being a nasty bitch is why I cheated on you in the first place! Were done"

Chris pushed her out of the plane that was now magically flying

"Gwendolyn" Duncan smiled at her and then frowned after deciding to use her full name randomly "I cannot date you"

"Why not?" Gwen asked

"My mom called me" Duncan sighed "Turns out you're my long lost sister and that whole relationship creeped me out!"

"Were related?" Gwen cried "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Duncan then showed her the birth certificate he randomly had and showed him the creepy gothy resemblance they had, Gwen also got shoved out of the plane.

"Yes!" Harold yelled "I'M TH ONLY 1 LWFT I WIN!"

"No, dude….." Duncan told him "You're weird, I don't love you!"

Harold then cried in a corner and Chris dared asked the question

"Who do you want to be with?"

Duncan paused for a moment and took a deep breath

**ALEJANDRO! **

Alejandro was shocked to hear Duncan say his name and then looked at Heather who he was secretly holding hands with

"Heather, it is Duncan that I love" Alejandro left go of her hand "I'm sorry, Chica"

Duncan and Alejandro started to make out as Heather joined Harold in the corner crying and eventually Duncan and Alejandro jumped out of the plane in Paris and lived there under new names and grew mustaches.

**THE END **


End file.
